Mitsuzane Kureshima/Potential Timeline
In a potential timeline where the Helheim Forest has taken over the world, was , who was part of Zangetsu's faction in the Sengoku Rider War. History In an apocalyptic future where the Helheim Forest has taken over the world, Zangetsu, with Ryugen, led an army of Elementary Inves & Kurokage Troopers in a massive battle about to occur against Gaim and Baron, to claim the Forbidden Fruit. A mysterious woman in a white dress awakens and accidentally drops her flower hair decoration as Gaim and Baron's factions charge at each other, with Zangetsu's faction which stood neutral and observed. Arms Budou Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 206 cm *'Rider Weight': 105 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 6.7 t *'Kicking Power': 10.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 28 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.9 seconds is Ryugen's grape-based default form. Accessed through the Budou Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. This form debuts in episode 4. While assuming Budou Arms, Ryugen dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Budou Ryuhou. If Ryugen activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he can temporarily convert the Budou Armor Part into its fruit form and spin it to use as a shield for bouncing off enemy attacks. In this form, Ryugen's statistics are the same as Gaim's Orange Arms, making Ryugen, in theory, a good substitution for Gaim. However, the downside of this form is that, as a gunslinger, it lacks close combat abilities. This Arms has two finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finisher: ** : Ryugen activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and jumps into the air while purple energy surrounds his right foot that releases grape-shaped energy as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. ** : This finisher has two variations depending on which function Ryugen activates from his Sengoku Driver. ***'Squash:' Ryugen pulls the hammer once, making violet-hued energy shaped after grapes expel from the sides of the Budou Ryuhou, with golden Asian lung energy coils circling the barrel. The energy balls then move to the muzzle of the gun, pooling into one big sphere. Once the charge is complete, seconds before the trigger is pulled, the ball takes the form of an Asian lung's head, and shots are fired at high speeds, with each shot taking the form of a flying Asian lung. ***'Sparking:' Ryugen shoots a more powerful version of the original Dragon Shot, though changed somewhat, as the Asian lung takes form and races over to the target. Appearances: Gaim Episode 1 & 44 Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Ryugen transformation device *Lockseeds - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Arms Weapons ***Budou Ryuhou - Ryugen Budou Arms' personal weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal Mitsuzane Kureshima is portrayed by . . His suit actor is , Yasuhiro Takeuchi (竹内 康博 Takeuchi Yasuhiro). Notes To be added. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 1: Transform! The Orange from the Sky!? **Episode 44: Two People Aiming At the Future References ru:Мицузанэ Курешима/Потенциальный Таймлайн Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders